


校园一角【上】

by LunaMercury



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMercury/pseuds/LunaMercury
Summary: 高中au很甜 ooc小学生文笔 见谅
Relationships: 獒蟒 - Relationship, 科昕 - Relationship, 胸咚组 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	校园一角【上】

**Author's Note:**

> 高中au  
> 很甜 ooc  
> 小学生文笔 见谅

张继科和许昕坐前后位儿。

张继科在前，许昕在后。

七月，窗外蝉鸣不停，树木的叶子渗着深绿，密密匝匝，阳光从叶隙中穿梭，大片地洒进教室，落在张继科的头顶，落在许昕的书桌上。

许昕一低头眼睛就被他随意撂在书桌上的金属眼镜盒反射的光给刺了正着儿。他猛地一个激灵，眼前瞬间白茫茫一片。我操。许昕不自觉地冒出句脏话。

张继科闻声向后仰了仰，眼睛先瞄了瞄讲台前的物理老师——这位用食堂的筷子代替电子白板手写笔的五十多岁老头儿正把重力加速度和人蹦极做类比——讲课讲的十分投入，丝毫没有往教室后两排靠窗的位置的看的意思。于是他扭头问许昕怎么了，回头一看对方正死命揉着眼睛，头顶的一撮碎发不知怎么弄的傻愣愣地朝天翘着，随着头发主人揉眼的动作晃动着。

许昕撅着嘴嘟囔，这阳光不要钱就可劲儿往我这儿洒是吧！老子眼睛要被晃瞎了！

张继科噗嗤一声笑出来，你拉上帘不就好了。

你拉。我生气，不想动。

许大爷，我真是欠你的啊。张继科声音真挚，叹了一口气。宿舍里不管倒垃圾就算了，在教室里我还得给您拉帘儿，是不是去厕所也得让我帮你脱裤子啊？

这时下课铃响起，教室里气氛瞬间活跃起来。张继科直接回头趴在许昕桌子上，丝毫没有拉窗帘的意思。他的脸上还带着刚才调侃时戏谑的笑，一双桃花眼多情又婉转，睫毛弯弯。许昕刚想还嘴回去，却看着张继科突然愣住了神。

张继科生的好看，这是大家公认的。但许昕一直没太在意这事儿，他俩从十一二岁起就一起玩儿，成天刨土挖坑放炮弄得灰头土脸——尤其张继科故意把自己晒的黑黑的，他很少留意张继科长什么样子。

但今天，这时，此刻，许昕竟然有了呼吸一滞的感觉。他有些惊讶，怎么这么不对劲儿，他心里嘀咕着。

张继科眉头皱了起来，眼前的人像是被定住了一样突然一动不动地发呆。他伸手在许昕眼前晃了晃，咋了这是，被晒傻啦？

许昕终于回过神来，哦没事儿，突然想起来忘了去办公室找英语老师默写。我走啦。嘿嘿。笑得有点尴尬。

张继科若有所思，随意哼了一声挑了一下眉表示知道了，把头扭回去，说了一声我睡会儿就趴在自己的书桌上把整张脸埋在胳膊里。他其实睡不着，但刚才的气氛着实有些诡异，他想逃离现场，免得暴露。

许昕看张继科回过身去睡觉后就没再动，毕竟默写他早就合格了不必去找英语老师。他左手撑着脑袋啃着笔杆儿思索，感觉到心里有什么东西正在悄悄生根发芽。

晚饭后有一个小时的自由活动时间，许昕跟张继科勾肩搭背地往篮球场上走，今天有个跟隔壁班对战的篮球比赛。

许昕打篮球很菜，每次抢着球都直接抱着跑，边跑还边呲哇乱叫，都给老子让开老子要投三分！然后对着篮筐闭上眼一扔。这么多次以来，许昕的最好成绩是球还差半米进篮筐。张继科不一样，他爱好各种球类运动，篮球打得不错，足球踢的也好，再加上他俊朗的外表，每次有他出现的球场边一定少不了前来围观的女生，有的送点水，有的给递毛巾。但张继科只是礼貌的笑笑，从不接过那些东西。他的心里藏着一个很深很深的秘密，被填的满满登登再也容不进其他人。他总是坏笑着——就是能挤出满脸褶子的那种笑——把被汗水浸透的t恤脱下来扔给也在旁边站着的许昕，看着被糊了一脸汗水的人嫌弃无比地扒下t恤塞进他的背包他就莫名的满足。

今天的正式比赛自然轮不到许昕上场，他抱着张继科的包，像以前一样在场边等着。

比赛进行过半，许昕推了推眼镜，想更加仔细地看着张继科。投篮时鼓起的硬邦邦的手臂肌肉，运球时灵活的脚步，得分时得意的笑，汗水顺着高挺的鼻梁滑过随后滴落在地，赢下比赛时跟队友兴奋地庆祝呐喊等等，都使他入了迷，以至于他根本没注意到比赛结束的张继科正向自己走来。

许昕，你怎么总愣神儿啊？别是受了啥刺激吧，别吓我啊。张继科大口喘着粗气，激烈的比赛导致肾上腺素飙升的他脸红通通的，疑惑地看着眼前人丢了魂儿似的样子。

许昕心里挣扎了半天，他就在刚刚明白了自己是怎么回事，但还不百分百确定。他与继科向来无话不说，连许昕第一次遗精是什么时候张继科都知道，但面对这事儿，他突然感到十分心慌和害怕，他从没谈过恋爱，什么都不懂，他甚至不明白这种情愫何时、为何产生。但他知道，一旦搞砸，两人怕是再也回不去从前了，而这也是最令他迟疑的原因。他拿不准，他不想失去这份珍贵而独特的友情，但他觉得一个人搞不定自己那颗为眼前人砰砰乱跳的心。

球场的人都走光了，就剩他俩静静地站着。许昕不说话，张继科也不说，就陪着他站着。傍晚的风热热地吹在张继科的脸上，树叶刷刷作响，蝉鸣大噪。

继科。声音低沉。

嗯？

我，我...声音颤抖。我好像...

别说话。张继科打断他，他觉得有些头晕耳鸣。他不傻，从许昕的这一系列反常表现他就有所察觉了，这让他心喜欲狂，但他不敢确定自己所想是不是真的和这位总是天马行空胡思乱想的人一致。

好像空气突然稀薄了起来，张继科觉得自己呼吸困难，像是被心魔所趋，他试探地向前抬了抬脸，又突然醒过来似的缩了回去。

许昕将张继科刚才的一举一动都尽收眼底，他突然笑了出来，心下稳定了些。他清了清嗓子，科，我们一样。

张继科的心跳的更猛烈了，像是要冲断肋骨撕破胸膛。他忽然想起什么，抓起许昕纤细的手腕把人拽到一棵隐蔽的树荫底下，那里没有学校摄像头的骚扰。

什么一样？张继科努力压下即将溢出的欣喜，明知故问。他顿了一下，又说，是这样的一样吗？说完他像先前那样抬起脸，少了几分试探，将嘴唇轻轻覆上许昕的，只一下就躲开。

许昕在张继科贴上来的一刹那还是有些恍惚，尽管唇边只是温热湿润了一下对方就躲开，他的心却像要跳出嗓子眼儿似的。

唇上柔软的触感久久无法消散，张继科从来没有像这样心动过。才刚分开，他就开始怀恋起许昕的唇瓣。这是他朝思暮想了很久的吻。

张继科微微抬头，找寻那双将自己撩拨到心颤的唇瓣，闭上眼睛再次覆了上去。然后又双手捧着许昕的脸仔细啄吻对方嘴唇的每一寸，贪恋地感受许昕独有的甜腻。

七点的钟声突然响起，该上晚自习了。两人终于舍得分开对方，呼吸不匀地看着彼此。

张继科眼中含着笑，许昕，我好喜欢你。你知道我喜欢了多久吗。我都记不清了。你个没有脑子的。害得我好苦。

许昕咧开嘴也傻笑，是是是我迟钝，才意识我对你的喜欢。不过，不迟。

走吧，回教室。


End file.
